


Wait and Hope

by R_Black



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, bamf dragon, definitely gonna be canon-divergent after the next issue of X-Men Blue comes out, demon Kurt from Secret Wars, other canon characters will be added later, poor baby needs some love okay??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Black/pseuds/R_Black
Summary: It was the moment of distraction, of lost focus, that he'd needed. He was freed from the Goblin Queen's clutches and had fled instantly. Far away from the Queen's reach, Kurt had found his sanctuary. And yet...he was still alone and trapped in his demonic form.





	1. Freedom

_No!_

_Please, stop making me do these things!_

Kurt’s body was no longer his own. It hadn’t been for a long time, now, if he was being honest. Not since…

He mentally screamed as his body launched at a young Jean. She was a member of the younger X-Men team in this world. She wasn’t even that old, still a teenager! And so was Scott, who was trying to hit him.

The Goblin Queen’s orders rang through his head. Pain thundered through him as he was forced to attack Jean’s psychic barriers over and over.

_No! Please…Gott en Himmel, please don’t let this happen to me!_

He wished the Goblin Queen wasn’t constantly blocking Jean’s telepathic powers. He knew she was trying to reach him—and all the Hex-men, really—but the Queen’s powers were far superior.

His body roared and continued the assault.

_Make it stop…_

Suddenly, Scott shot off a beam past him. Even at that age, Kurt doubted he was that terrible a shot. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the beam bounce off multiple surfaces. Past Pixie, Colossus, Bloodstorm, and even Beast, straight into—

The Goblin Queen was struck in the temple. It caught her completely by surprise. She stumbled, and something inside Kurt snapped.

“That’s it!” Jean shouted. “Hold on, Scott! We’re out of here!”

Jean and Scott had disappeared. Teleported via their team’s bamf, if the smell was anything to go by.

But that wasn’t Kurt’s main concern.

The moment the Queen was struck, Kurt’s body had at last become his own. He was freed, even for the briefest of seconds. And that brief second was all it had taken for him to ‘port out of there as well.

He had no idea where he was going. He just wanted to get as far away as possible. Far enough that the Goblin Queen could not reach him. As powerful as she was, even _she_ had her limits when it came to distance, just like any telepath—demon or not.

He teleported constantly, pushing his limits. He was far more powerful now than he had been before his transformation, but even then, he didn’t feel like he was far enough away.

Had she noticed her primary teleporter had disappeared? Did she care? Or was she too busy preening at her new Hex-Men and eventually her other-dimensional selves?

He shook his large head, bounding and teleporting again and again. He couldn’t think of her, not now. Not when he was finally free.

Where was he, anyway?

The younger X-team had been based in Madripoor, he recalled. So, he needed to get out of Asia at the very least. But where would he go once he was out?

 _Worry about that later_ , he scolded himself internally. _For now, just **get away**_.

Onward he travelled, teleporting every chance he got. And when he couldn’t ‘port, he ran. Farther and father. Faster and faster. He followed the moon, mostly, not wanting the sun to reveal his mutated form to the world just yet.

Through jungles, deserts, mountains, and finally forests he travelled. Familiar scents assaulted him. Cold blasted through his fur. He knew these wilds; He was in Germany!

That would have to do. At the very least, the dark forests of his homeland could conceal him. He would be relatively safe for a few days.

He came to a slow trot, weaving through the trees like a jungle cat. He was tired, hungry, and thirsty. Water and shelter wouldn’t be hard to come by, but food...

Kurt shuddered. The Goblin Queen had fed him what she called _delicacies_ : Rotting flesh of dead limbo demons, humans, and goblins alike, along with other various creatures that were still living.

He didn’t think his heart could take hunting even a rabbit right now.

Eventually, weariness took over. All four of his paws began to drag as he trudged on in search of shelter for the oncoming day. Dawn was fast approaching, and he needed to find a cave or an abandoned building to hide in.

And there it was: a large old church next to a sizable graveyard. Fitting.

Kurt padded forward, hesitating as the broken fence surrounding the small property. Illyana had twisted him, body and soul, into a horrifying demon. Would he burn on the church grounds, abandoned or not? Did God no longer consider him His child?

He held a breath in, delicately reaching out with his front paw to step on the hallowed ground. Nothing happened. No burning. No lightning to smite him. Just the sound of dead leaves crunching and a nearby owl hooting.

He took that as a good sign and entered the church grounds swiftly. He ‘ported to the roof of the church and squeezed through a large enough hole that led into the rafters. Finding the darkest corner, Kurt curled up on a beam overlooking the cross. It comforted him to know that at least God had not abandoned him in his hour of need.

It comforted him further when he woke up hours later realizing he had mercifully not even dreamed.


	2. A Bit of a Fixer-Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's new home isn't as solitary as he'd first thought.

In the light of day, Kurt realized his little sanctuary wasn’t actually abandoned, merely run-down. The stained glass, though intact, was filthy and cracked in some places; the roof had multiple holes—with his entrance being the largest; the carpet was patchy at best, if a little moldy near the corners; some pews had seen better days, and there was a whole row missing.

But the cross, the confession booth, and most of the decorations of Jesus were either new or better-kept. Candles sat in front of a small statue of Mary, many of which had been lit and put out recently.

Kurt leapt down from the rafters, landing with a mighty _THUD_. The noise echoed, causing a bit of dirt and dust to rain down from the ceiling, but that was it.

He padded forward to sniff at everything. Yes, this place was in use. Often, too, if the multitude of scents was anything to go by. The bibles and hymnals, though in slight disrepair, were not dusty or unused. The organ at the front was in a similar state—a little banged up, but probably still working.

Looking out an unstained window, Kurt saw the graveyard. It, like the church, suffered from disrepair. Most of the graves looked decent, but the older ones resembled rocks with chicken scratch more than actual tombstones.

Kurt’s heart ached to see such a beautiful place like this. He wished he could fix something, but in his own decrepit state, what could he do?

Suddenly, the front doors made a noise. Someone was unlocking them! Kurt teleported back into the safety of the rafters, escaping into the darkness just before the doors opened.

A middle-aged man came in, dressed in a clean white shirt and jeans. “Hello?” he called out in German. “Who’s there?”

Kurt stayed still. The slightest movement would make his perch creak, and he definitely didn’t want someone screaming about demons in Germany…Again.

The man furrowed his brow, humming in thought. “Thought I heard something,” he finally muttered. “Must have been another shingle falling through the ceiling.”

He entered the church, closing the door behind him, and made his way to the front of the cross. He spent a moment to look at it, bowed his head in a quick prayer, then sighed.

“What am I to do,” he said aloud. Then, he rolled up his sleeves and put on a determined face.

Kurt watched him grab a broom from a closet and begin to sweep up the dirt. He took some Windex a little later and began wiping the windows.

The man cleaned what he could, and what was able to be cleaned shined like new again. Kurt’s tail flicked happily. He was glad _someone_ was trying to help this sad church look welcoming.

A small melodious noise echoed through the church. The man paused in his cleaning and reached into his pocket, pulling out an old flip phone. “Hello? Yes, I’m at the church…No, no vandals last night. Another shingle fell off right when I pulled up, so I’m gonna try to patch that darn hole before mass tomorrow.”

Kurt’s heart leapt with joy. A mass? After all he’d been through, listening to Sunday mass would put his mind at ease, even for a little bit.

The man ran a hand through his ashen-colored hair. “It’s a simple patch, love. I’ve got the tools in the shed and it shouldn’t take me more than a few hours. Do you want me to grab something on the way home?”

Kurt listened to the man talk to his loved one for a few more minutes, tail still flicking happily. The man finally said goodbye and pocketed his phone. Then, he moved outside.

Kurt teleported to a shaded area just outside the church grounds. Resting his head on his paws, he waited until the man had finished patching the holes in the roof. It hadn’t been much—just a few large pieces of wood hammered down—but it was at least enough to cover the holes temporarily.

The sun was setting when the man got into his beat-up silver car. He’d paused once to look around the church grounds, as if he were searching for something, but drove away without another word.

As soon as the car had gone, Kurt teleported back into the church. He padded up the aisle between the pews, eyes on the cross. As soon as he’d reached the front he bowed his head and prayed.

He stayed there like that for much of the night: A twisted demon, praying to a God that had all but forsaken him.


End file.
